A Puppy Tale
by Jadecoyote
Summary: A year after Blood and Chocolate the pack has moved out to the deserted woods. Ulf who was taken under the wing of Gabriel the leader he is living his life.
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Tale

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(just something I thought up. Smashmouth's All Star)

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

I rolled over feeling the Spawn comic books sticking to my back and arms on the hot day. Looking up I gave a lingering stare at the X-men poster from the new movie. I always seemed to end up on the floor when I woke up in the morning. Making that deduction it occurred to me that the dark blue sheets were wrapped around my ankles. Letting out a growl I attempted to shake them off as I heard a knock at the door. Sitting up I pushed the sandy brown hair from my eyes. Gabriel opened the door and smiled.

"You were supposed to be awake a half and hour ago Ulf" Gabriel said and shook his head a bit seeing his younger adopted brother on the floor. Slowly I got up and looked around only in my happy faced boxers. After my mother Astrid was killed I started to stay with Gabriel who took me under his wing. My mother had been the last person who deserved to be a mother, but she was still my mom. My father John had taken off when I was three leaving my mother very bitter and needy, but I know that didn't excuse her behavior, but I try to see the light of the dark. Getting up finally tried not to trip over my feet and look like a total fool. I was going to meet the boys later and go to a movie which was cool. Gabriel closed the door letting me have some privacy. Pulling on some pants and a black shirt I gazed at myself in the mirror. It had only been a year since my mother died and now we were in the middle of the woods. I have always felt like the foolish one among the Four now that Rafe was dead. I realize that I did blindly follow Rafe, but I thought he was cool at the time, but when he started to sleep with my mother I knew something was wrong.

At first when Gabriel took his role as leader I was a bit weary, but now I see him as an older brother. Turning on my CD player I blared the music as loud as I could trying to drown out any annoyance with the morning. The Inn had been set up and Gabriel and Vivian ran it taking in visitors when they came, but it was great when humans were around too much.

_So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow _

Finally I walked down to the stairs and jumped the last three steps. Stepping into the kitchen I reached into cabinet as Gabriel leaned against the counter holding his cup of coffee. The man was still wooing Vivian into being comfortable with him. He wouldn't try anything though until she was eighteen. This was cool but strange with me since she is my age-mate, but hey that's how things go. Instead of popping them in the toaster I peeled off the silver wrapper and left it on the counter and placed one of the disks in my mouth, taking in the delicious taste of cinnamon and sugar.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _

Later that day myself and my comrades the remaining Four were hanging around the local gas station that was three miles away from the inn, so we drove the owner crazy by coming there just to hang around. Secret I kind of liked the girl that worked there. Asana 's grandfather owned the store and disliked us like a bad rash.

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The waters getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire how about yours That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold _

I met the boys outside as William beeped the horn as the other two waved at him. I jumped off the porch and approached the rusted jeep as Vivian came up the walk way.

"They were giving me a life" she said and started to walk past him. I shook my head and laughed.

"Well you don't Gabriel to think that your fraternizing with guys that aren't your mate" I teased her as she shook her head.

"Your older brother is smarter then that Ulf" she said and placed her hand on his shoulder almost as a way of sympathy as she walked into the house. It occurred to me that she must have been at the Inn where she lived, Gabriel mostly lived there so I would have my own place to grow and stuff like that.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold_

After getting into the jeep we walked to the out of the way gas station and all got out. I was the first one to get out and crossed the tar to the little store. The door opened when I opened the door and there sat Asana. She was a dark skinned girl of Indian descent with long raven hair braided over her shoulder. Her green eyes seem to sparkle when I stepped in, but it might have been my imagination and wishful thinking.

"Hey Ulf" she said in an easy tone of voice as I stepped up to the counter. Leaning against it I tried to look as cool as possible, but started to loose my nerve when I heard the others pile in.

"Are you guys going to buy anything this time? And I am watching you guys so no sticky fingers" she said in a warm but warning tone of voice as her eyes narrowed a bit. The three laughed and started to wander through the store browsing.

"Hey Asana your Indian right?" I asked in a curious tone of voice causing her to smile a bit.

"Yeah so?" she said leaning against the counter a bit. I think she likes me too. I reached up and with my pointer finger I pointed to the wolf totem around her neck.

"That..do you believe in wolf spirit?" I asked in a soft voice not wanting the others to think that I was going to slip the big secret.

"Yeah its something I have believed in since I was a kid. Its part of my life" she said looking down at the wolf necklace. I thought about it knowing that something nice could be between them, though she was human.

_Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow _

"Hey do you want to go out with me sometime?" I finally said and she gave a warm smile and went to speak, but I caught the scent of her grandfather and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Hello Sir" I said to him but he didn't look happy to see me and frowned deeply. He was a man of his seventies with white hair in a ponytail and a cowboy hat.

"I hope you boys are planning on shop lifting" he said which was what he always seemed to say when he saw us come in. I looked at Asana who gave an apologetic expression and I turned slightly as the boys came up with a case of soda and some nachos. Asana gave me a sweet smile and rung it up. Gregory, William, and Finn reached into their pockets and pulled out their change combining it. With a clumsy motion of my hand I pulled out a few rolled up dollar bills and change and placed it on the counter. Asana counted it slowly and placed it in the register. The old man was glaring at us as we stepped out. Slowly I looked over my shoulder and gave a sheepish smile to her and walked out.

"You so want to bone her man" Finn said and draped an arm around me. I shrugged it off and walked to the jeep.

"Lets go" I said feeling a bit defeated.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold  
_

(I hope you like it thus far but I will keep going maybe..just maybe )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn was rising over the hot, dry mountains when I stood on the porch with Gabriel, observing the older man's strange habit. I don't really mind it too much because it meant so much to him, though sometimes it felt like a Saturday morning special. Gabriel always got that glossy look and told me to enjoy each morning as if it was our last, and that the rate we are going today might be the end. This might sound pessimistic to some, but I got the jist of it. Shoving my hands in the pockets of my unwashed jeans I tried to hide the yawn, but it came out none the less. Gabriel clasped me on the shoulder and walked past him, muttering something about having stuff to do. Perhaps I should of listened, but in the malaise of the morning I could honest care less. I knew at the time that when Gabriel said stuff like "Today should be appreciated"; he was making a point about the fate of the pack..that we are in constant danger. Ah, I wanted to focus on today and it was beautiful so why not?

Readjusting my belt that was falling apart I moved off the porch and started to walk. It was quiet and the scenery was endless. Instead of calling the other to get a ride I thought a walk would do me well. It's a wonder why humans were so obese when walking seems so easy. Walking to the gas station I saw Asana pumping gas for some hick in a red truck. Her hair flowed down her blue and red tank top, well it was a mini blue top over a red short sleeve shirt. I stood there for a long moment watching her, and trying to fix my bed hair, with…absolutely no success.

"Hey Asana" I said trying to sound easy going, but the words were jumbled and felt funny as they came out of my mouth. The first thing I noticed was the hick checking her out as she turned her attention on me. A growl sat in my throat, but I knew better then to pick a fight with locals.

"Oh hey" she said and ran her fingers along the trigger, continuing to pump the gas. Shifted I let out a deep breath and shifted my weight from foot to foot, feeling some apprehension.

"Hey boy, your distracting her from her job" the man in the truck said leaning out his window. He was an overweight man with a baseball cap and the scent of chewing tobacco was potent. Asana just shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"I..well she seems to be doing fine." I stuttered shoving my hands further into my pockets, growing afraid that my pants were going to fall down right there in front of the girl of the girl I like.

"Why don't you run off little boy" the man said in his southern accent. I tried to hide my annoyance, which usually was heightened when a familiar tenor voice permeated in the air.

"Is there a problem here?' Gabriel said as he stood by his bike, I hadn't even smelt him or heard him over the gas and music playing inside. The man fixed Gabriel with a stare then shook his head and leaned back into his car.

"I could of handle him" I said five minutes later when Asana had gone.

"I know" Gabriel said softly. I was left feeling like an idiot standing there in the middle of the gas isles. Asana's grandfather came around holding what looked like a mangled coyote. Both I, and Gabriel stared at it for a long moment.

"A skinwalker seemed to of gotten to it" the old Native American Man said.


End file.
